coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adamstaines
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the January Sale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 18:49, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Nugents Adam, What is your source for the DOB's and places of birth for James and Mary Nugent?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :And for Blanche's siblings and Billy Chad's siblings? David (talk) 12:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::And for Amy Burton's parents/siblings/other child named Carole? --Karen2310 (talk) 14:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if it feels like we're nipping your head Adam, but assuming there are more of these sorts of updates to come, we would ask you to please communicate with us - talk pages, e-mail, anything! We've had to correct a few of your edits so I hope you can understand our uncertainty over all these previously unknown siblings and DOBs. So far we've assumed good faith, but if you don't talk to us or state your sources in the articles, we'll have no choice but to reverse all of your contributions. David (talk) 14:55, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ogdens Adam, I've reversed the changes you made to the Ogdens pages as Jayne Ogden was quite clearly born in 1976 and not 1986 as you input. I cannot see why you thought this was so. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Block Adam, a block has been put on your user account for three days. To have it removed, please could you answer the questions posed above. It will be removed if the answers are satiasfactory but extended if they are not forthcoming.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:57, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry but lessons have not been learned. The block is permanent now however we will happily discuss your additions to this site any time that you want to converse with us. This page remains unblocked for you to take up this invitation.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) An Apology Dear all, I am sorry for the distress I have caused to you all - I have realized that my attempts have not helped as I thought they would. I added things because I was eager and willing to please, but instead I made life more difficult to manage. I know I was silly and I know I hindered your attempts, but as a (fairly) newcomer to the site, I thought that the things I added could help you. I know that my punishment is deserved, and all that remains is for me to say, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry for causing the distress - especially to Jtomlin1uk, User:David the Wavid and Karen2310. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Yours sincerely, Adamstaines. :Adam, thank you for the note but we're not looking for a contrite apology - just what the sources are for the info you inputted as listed above? If they don't exist but you were just "over-eager" to help, shall we say, then say so. We'll know where we stand. Everything we input on this site is factual, not made-up to create good-looking pages. If something isn't known, it isn't added to the site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, I shall admit, I was over-eager, but a few facts were true. During the Duckworth's TV license detector van storyline, Jack Duckworth mentioned Vera's Uncle Louie as a streaker, but Vera defended him as 'eccentric', and I assumed he was a maternal uncle as Vera didn't know her father. I came across Blanche Hunt's extra siblings on Wikipedia. Other than that, I was over-eager to make the pages look good, and I realize now that I shouldn't of lied, and in future I will check facts. And I thought that Jayne Ogden was born in 1986 - however, I checked episodes on YouTube and found I was wrong, and the birth dates were rough estimates. As I said, all the others were just attempts to impress. Thanks. P.S.: What does contrite mean? :::The block is undone. Please be careful with wikipedia. It's not full of errors but there are a few bits and pieces that are just plainly wrong or unverified. It's far better to trust to your own eyes and ears on screen as to what you find out, as you did with Vera's uncle which is a very good spot on your part. That's the type of info which we need and are happy to have on these pages. A meaning of contrite is "feeling or expressing remorse at the recognition that one has done wrong" - I prefer to think sincere is a better term in this context. Welcome back - please start with reversals of the changes you inputted which may not be fully correct.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much. I will be more careful in future! Tense Hi Adam, Thanks for making those changes and also thank you for your other new articles - just one point (and another way in which we are different to Wikipedia), we always put our character articles in the past tense unless you are referring to something that is present in the programme e.g. "Deirdre Barlow is a long standing resident of Coronation Street. She used to work in the Corner Shop and also served briefly behind the counter of The Kabin. Her present job is a receptionist at the Health Centre" or something along those lines. Wikipedia writes its character articles in the present tense which is, to us, grammatically incorrect. Thanks for listening.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Adam, a reminder - character articles are in the past tense. Please amend the article on Edith Platt. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:50, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I've amended this article along with Ethel Platt and added extra appearances for the latter. It might be of help to you to see how much more information can be gleaned by reading through the synopses. --Karen2310 (talk) 17:11, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Adam, this might be a rather loose answer to your specific questions on the characters you've inquired about, but a lot of information is gleaned from literature. I'm sorry I don't have time to check everything, but I know Cissie Pickles (later Walker) - wife of Arthur was definitely named in Weatherfield Life. We have a seperate category for "Book characters" - not every single character has actually featured (or been mentioned) within the programme. Karen2310 (talk) 17:57, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Charlie Unwin The information on this page regarding the year of Charlie's death is wrong. Bev was already widowed prior to her debut in 2003. Also, where has a full date of birth come from? Karen2310 (talk) 20:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :The information was already on the page - I just tidied everything up. ::Ah ok, sorry I thought you'd created it. However, the page will now be deleted for the time-being. Karen2310 (talk) 20:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem. Sam Leach Hi Adamstaines, good article on Sam Leach, but remember character articles should be in past tense! David (talk) 22:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, sorry! It's becoming a force of habit. Will fight it to the end! Adamstaines (talk) 22:44, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hi Adamstaines. Could I just advise you that if you're linking a character to a previous surname ie. Rita Fairclough, Sullivan, Bet Lynch etc... there's no need to pipelink to their most current name - the page automatically redirects, therefore just use Rita Fairclough etc. Each episode page is set up that way, and in time, all articles will be too. Also, please start providing edit summaries for changes you make. This has been requested several times in Community Messages. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 18:27, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Daran Little Adam, which book are you referring to in your note on Ep 79?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:12, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Coronation Street at War - Adamstaines (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries Once again, another reminder to please leave edit summaries every time you make a change on a page. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 16:34, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Mrs Bright Hi Adam, please could you advise your source for Mrs Bright's first name? Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:20, March 26, 2017 (UTC) *The page is named Freda Bright. I assumed this was correct Adamstaines (talk) 13:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, it is correct. I'd forgotten that we'd found out a first name for the character. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:42, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Tense Adam, please remember that character articles should all be written in the past tense. Karen2310 (talk) 21:40, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Past Tense!!!!! Adam, once again please will you write character articles in the PAST TENSE!!! Please amend the pages you added today for the Birchalls. This is getting too much.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:54, June 3, 2018 (UTC)